Rider Slash
The Rider Slash (ライダースラッシュ, Raidā Surashhu) is a finishing move from the Kamen Rider Series. It has traditionally consisted of a powered slash from a Rider's blade, traditionally in the form of a sword, but any weaponry can be utilized as long as it is sharp, including beam-swords. It can cause grievous harm and is used against the monster after it has been weakened from fighting with the Rider. The Rider Slash was first used by Riderman, reemerged with Kamen Rider BLACK RX, and since then, it has been used commonly by the succeeding Heisei-era Kamen Riders. Rider Slashes *'Revolcrash: 'Kamen Rider BLACK RX **'Spark Cutter: '''Kamen Rider Black RX Biorider *'Calamity Titan: Kamen Rider Kuuga Titan From **(Double) Rising Calamity Titan: Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Titan Form *(Double) Saber Slash: Kamen Rider Agito Flame Form **'Saber Brake: '''Kamen Rider Agito Flame Form **'Fire Storm Attack: 'Kamen Rider Agito Trinty Form **'Burning Bomber: 'Kamen Rider Agito Burning Form **'Shining Clash: 'Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form *'Misty Slash: 'Kamen Rider Femme *'Sparkle Cut: 'Kamen Rider Faiz **'Accel Sparkle Cut: 'Kamen Rider Faiz Axel Form **'Photon Breaker: 'Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster Form *'Xeno Clash: '''Kamen Rider Kaixa *(Jack) Lightning Slash: Kamen Rider Blade Ace/Jack Form **'Royal Straight Flush: '''Kamen Rider Blade King Form **'Straight Flush: 'Kamen Rider Blade King Form **'Four Cards: 'Kamen Rider Blade King Form *'Gravity Slash: 'Kamen Rider Glaive *'Ongeki Ha: Ki Shin Kakusei: Kamen Rider Hibiki Armed Form *'Avalanche Slash:' Kamen Rider Kabuto **'Hyper Blade:' Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form (Kabuto Power) **'Hyper Slash:' Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form (Sasword Power) **'Maximum Hyper Typhoon: '''Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form *'Rider Slash: Kamen Rider Sasword *'Avalanche Slash: 'Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto *'Extreme Slash: 'Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form **'''Dynamic Chop: Kamen Rider Den-O Axe Form **'Boistous Slash: 'Kamen Rider Den-O Climax Form **'DenKamen Slash: 'Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form **'DenKamen Attack: '''Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form **'Fullthrottle Break: Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form **'Cho Boistous Slash: '''Kamen Rider Den-O Super Climax Form *'Splendid End: 'Kamen Rider Zeronos *'Tyrant Crash: Kamen Rider Gaoh *'Garulu Howling Slash: 'Kamen Rider Kiva Garulu Form **'Emperor Howling Slash: '''Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form (w/ Garulu Saber) **'Final Zanvat Slash: Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form (w/ Zanvat Sword) *'Ixa Judgement: 'Kamen Rider Ixa **'Ixa Explosion: '''Kamen Rider Ixa Rising Form *'Counter Slash: 'Kamen Rider New Den-O Strike Form *'Dimension Slash: 'Kamen Rider Decade **'Decade Edge: Kamen Rider Decade with Kamen Rider Blade as Blade Blade **'Decade' Tornado: Kamen Rider Decade with Kamen Rider Agito **'Decade Liner:' Kamen Rider Decade with Kamen Rider Den-O *'Diend Edge: 'Kamen Rider Diend with Kamen Rider Blade as Blade Blade *'Sonic Stab:' Kamen Rider Kivala *'Prism Break:' Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker Xtreme **'Bicker Charge Break:' Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker Xtreme *'Dynamic Ace:' Kamen Rider Accel **'A-Slasher:' Kamen Rider Accel **'Machine Gun Slasher:' Kamen Rider Accel Trial **'Booster Slasher:' Kamen Rider Accel Booster *'Bloody Hell Blade:' Kamen Rider Eternal **'Never Ending Hell: '''Kamen Rider Eternal *'OOO Bash:' Kamen Rider OOO (w/ Medajalibur) **'Gush Cross': Kamen Rider OOO Latorartar Combo **'Ground of Rage': Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Combo *'Rider 10 Billion Volt Break: Kamen Rider Fourze Elek States **'''Rider 10 Billion Volt Shoot: Kamen Rider Fourze Elek States (variation) **'Rider 10 Billion Volt Blast': Kamen Rider Fourze Elek States (variation) **'Rider Super Galaxy Finish': Kamen Rider Fourze Cosmic States *'Meteor Storm Punisher:' Kamen Rider Meteor Meteor Storm Form Category:Kamen Rider Finishers Category:Kamen Rider Finishers